Somethings Happen
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: 8 years after college, Ash meets his best friend, Dawn Berlitz, again. I am really bad at summaries. Contains Pearlshipping and minor Advanceshipping.
1. The Competition

Ash stared at the grave containing his wife, May Maple. She had just died through childbirth. The whole memory was fresh in his mind.

" _Mr. Ketchum, we are so sorry, but your wife won't be able to make it. The good news is, you have a new daughter." A nurse told him. Ash went to his wife's room, who was crying._

" _Ash, I'm sorry." She said, upon noticing him._

" _May, how could you do this? Either they could save you or our daughter."_

' _But I know and you know how badly you wanted the child."  
"So you're dying for me? I'll ignore you now."_

" _Ash, please…will you promise me something? Promise me you'll name our daughter Dawn." Ash looked at May._

" _Promise me, Ash?" He looked into her hopeful eyes. He nodded._

" _Thank you!" They hugged for the last time._

Promise you'll name our daughter Dawn… _I_ _promise you May_.

 _ **8 YEARS LATER…..**_

"Welcome, everyone, to Goldenrod Elementary Minute-To-Win-It competition! We have two competitors from the two individual 4th grade classes. One of these contestants will be randomly chosen, and then, at the bowl next to me, there are topics written in the strands of paper there. The contestant has a minute to creatively say as much as they can involving there topic. Our first contestant, from Mrs. Stone's class is Hailey!" The principal of Goldenrod Elementary announced.

The competitors were Dawn, Ash and May's daughter, and Dawn's bitter rival, Hailey. Hailey's parents, Lyra and Ethan were behind Ash and his mom, Delia, who took care of Dawn. She was like her mother figure.

"My topic is Prayer. My dad says that if I do my prayers, god will be happy. Mom says if I do my prayers, I'll get a big house! Prayers…oh yeah! My favorite actress is Praline Haven.! My best friend's name is Praline. Okay, thank you!" Everyone clapped, as they thought that was creative.

"Okay, our next contestant is Dawn!" Ash gave his daughter a thumbs-up, and she returned it with a smile. Dawn went to the bowl, and picked up the paper which had her topic.

"Your time starts…now!" Dawn had a worried look on her face. She looked at her topic, and then at the audience. A couple of tears slid down her face.

"Mom." She whispered. That was her topic. Mom.

"Mom." She wiped her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Mom." Everyone turned to look at Ash, who was walking to his daughter.

"A Mom is an amazing person, who takes care of us from the beginning to the end. A Mom is someone who caters our every little whim. A Mom is a person who is always there for us, a person who is always in our hearts." By now, he was on the stage, walking to his daughter. "But then, we also have a father. And he's quite nice, too." He hugged her, as the whole audience applauded. She had won first place.

As soon as they went home, Delia invited her friends over. Delia was very religious, and so was her friends.

"Hi, hottie!" Dawn said, hugging her grandmother.

"Hi honey-Who taught you this word!?"

"Daddy did!" Ash looked away and whistled nonchalantly.

"Your father." Delia grumbled.

"Grandma, give me the letter please!"  
"When's your birthday?  
"Tomorrow."  
"You'll get the letter tomorrow then!"

Dawn sighed, and went to her room to watch the Nisha Show. The Nisha Show was this very cool show where this host named Nisha talked to people and made them do all sorts of cool stuff. Each episode was different from the last. Dawn wanted to be just like Nisha when she grew up.

The letter….before May died, she wrote eight, lengthy letters to Dawn so she'd know more about her mom. Dawn only got to read one letter per birthday, though. Each letter was assigned its own birthday, and this year would be the birthday of the last letter. It was nighttime, and Dawn's eighth birthday was tomorrow. She decided to sleep so she could read the letter faster.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" The clock rang, saying it was midnight.

"Happy Birthday, Dawn!" The little girl quickly said. She jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs where her gifts were. She pushed them all aside, until she found what she was really looking for: her Mom's birthday letter.

 **Cliffhanger! Don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon. Please R &R, you're asking if Dawn Berlitz is a character in this story, read the summary.**


	2. The Letter Part 1

Dawn eagerly opened her mom's letter and began to read it.

 _My sweetest Dawn,_

 _Happy Birthday! Today you're turning 8 years old. Wow! You're a big girl! You must look a lot like your father. The same eyes, same face…anyways, do you still sleep with your father's shoes?_ Dawn nodded. _When will that habit go away? Anyways, today I will tell you a story. In this story, I'm in it, your father's in it….and Dawn is in it. "_ Dawn?" Dawn asked.

 **The story…..What happened 9 years ago**

It was very early in the morning, and today, was a college day. Or, a school day in college. Ash was running to the gym, already twenty minutes. Late. He finally entered, and saw his friend, Dawn Berlitz from Goldenrod City, doing some stretches.

"You're late. Again." She simply said.

"I don't wake up early in the morning!"

Dawn Berlitz was a complete tomboy. She had short hair and always wore athletic clothes. She never wore make-up, jewelry or dresses. Also, considering she was Ash's best friend, he was the most popular and most athletic in all of the school. And so was Dawn. She had challenged him to a basketball match in the morning Ash would always lose. Dawn was just better than him.

"You don't wake up or...you're too afraid?" She asked.

"Ash Ketchum isn't afraid of anyone. But if you don't want to play..."

"What does it matter? You always lose!" Dawn interrupted.

"Today I'll win."

"Ha. Today you'll win? You say that all the time and you always lose."

Ash grabbed the basketball and pretended to hit Dawn with it. "We'll see."

Dawn shoved put her hand in her hair, shoving her elbow in Ash's face. "We'll see"

Dawn easily scored two points without even trying. As she was about to make the basket, Ash pushed her so she dropped the ball. He made the basket, scoring one point.

"If you don't know how to play by the rules, then don't play at all you cheater!" Dawn angrily said.

"Dawn, don't call me a cheater!"

"That's what you are! Ash is a cheater! Ash is a cheater! Ash is cheater!"  
"Don't call me that!

"CHEATER!"

Ash grabbed Dawn's arm, and twisted it around her back.

"OW!" She screamed.

"Stop screaming like a girl!" He said.

"Hey! Don't call me a girl!" She said. Ash released her arm and said "Yeah. you aren't a girl. You aren't like those girls who run after me-" He was interrupted.

"Please. Those girls don't run after you, you run after those stupid girls."

"You know what's stupid? Your height!" Dawn was roughly Ash's height.

"Was that a joke? I don't like jokes!"

"I don't like you!" the two angrily walked off in opposite directions, but raced back to where they were to yell shut up.

The news that they had fought was all over the college. They always fought. Especially over basketball. Meanwhile, at the end of the day, they made up by doing their special handshake: Dawn would put her hands, palm-up a bit lower, and Ash would hit them with his. Then she'd do that to him, and they'd affectionately tap each other's noses.

The next morning was Friendship Day. Basically, it was a day to celebrate your friends and you make new friends, too.

"Guess what, Lilly? Ash gave me this friendship band. He said I'm the _only_ one who'll get it!" said a girl.

Only one, huh? Dawn knew Ash much better than these brainless girls. He just loves to flirt with them.

Dawn was going to confront him, when she met Mr. Maple, the principal of the college.

"Oh, hello Dawn! Happy Friendship Day. My daughter, May, is coming here today. She's actually from Kalos." Mr. Maple said.

"Kalos? If you're in Johto, how is your daughter in Kalos?" Dawn asked.

"Well, after her mother died, who as a native Kalosian, May wanted to stay in Kalos. She went to the prestigious Karvard University, but I'm making her come here to do the rest of her college."

"Here? At St. Xavier's college? I think that Karvard is a better college."

"Dawn, will you please show May around the college? Since she's new?" Dawn agreed, while Mr. Maple went around telling girls who were wearing short skirts that they aren't allowed to.

"Excuse me, Miss! No short skirts allowed!" The 'girl' he was talking too turned around. It was Ms. Braganza, a teacher who Mr. Maple kind of liked.

"You were saying, Mr. Maple?" Ms. Braganza said.

"Um…nothing! You look very cute in short skirts!" He nervously replied.

Ms. Braganza giggled. " _Mr._ Maple…" She hid her face behind her books.

" _Miss_ Braganza…" she added.

" _Mrs_. Maple." Mr. Maple pointed at her, and she nodded.

"Yay!" he said as she walked off.

 _Meanwhile, at Ash's locker…._

From behind his belt, Ash had many friendship bands he gave to every pretty girl he saw. Right now, he was working his charm on a girl named Gemma.

"Gemma, I only will give this friendship band too you." He said.

"Really, Ash?"

"Yes. Gemma."

They started to hug.

"Oh, Ash!" Dawn said. She was holding all his friendship bands. Gemma knew he was lying, now.

"You liar! You cheat!" she walked away angrily. "Emma! Jenna! Er….what was her name?" He asked.

"Gemma." Dawn replied. "Why do you even waste your time with these stupid girls? At least try to pick one girl who has a brain and is pretty."

"A girl who has a brain and is pretty? If I don't find anyone, I'll chose you." Ash said, slipping his arm over Dawn's shoulder.

"ME? ew! No way!"

"Well, there is someone. I haven't met her, but when I do, I'll know she's the one." Ash said,

"Oh yeah? How?" Dawn asked.

"When she smiles, when she talks, when she…when she does anything-"

"She, she, she. When you find her what'll happen?"

Ash looked Dawn in the eye. "Something will happen."

"When I see her, I'll tell her that I-" He just bumped into a girl, causing her to drop her books. It was May Maple! Ash instantly liked her long, silky hair, and beautiful eyes.

"I love you."

"Sorry?" She asked.

"Don't be. I love you." May walked off.

"May!" Dawn ran off to follow her.

"So May's her name." Ash said, following Dawn.

"Hi! I'm Dawn. Your father, the principal, told me to show you round campus." She said.

"Oh yeah! Nice to meet you!" May said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. From Goldenrod City." Ash said, walking right next to May.

"Nice to meet you." She politely said.

"So, you're new here? Words of advice: The principal is such an old weirdo." Ash said.

"Ash, today the principal told me-" But Ash interrupted her.

"Don't talk about that old pig now. So May, you know who Dawn is?" May nodded.

"Because, Ash, today the principal said-"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk about that idiot? So-" Mr. Maple walked up to them.

"No short skirts allowed in college!" He told May.

"But my plane just landed, and I didn't have enough time to pack, dad!"

"Fine. Just this once. Dawn, has my daughter seen most of the campus?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Wait….you're May's dad!?" Ash asked. Mr. Maple nodded and walked away. "He's an old pig, and idiot, and weirdo. What else….? He's my dad, who is very sweet and kind." May said, heading to her class.

 **Okay! Please R &R. Chapter 3 will be published soon. And yes, this all actually happened to May Maple, Ash Ketchum, and Dawn Berlitz. Why is May telling this to her daughter? Read the next chapter!**


	3. The Letter Part 2

**Okay, guys! In this chapter, our little Dawn finds out about Dawn Berlitz and all. If you guys are wondering when Ash and Dawn (The older one) meet, well, I think in the next two or three chapters. But our big Dawn a 'lil Dawn meet in, I think, the next chapter. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON and there will barely be any pokemon mentioned in this story.**

It was another day in Ms. Braganza's class, and, obviously, Ash sat next May.

"Okay, class! In honor of Friendship Day, I will ask you guys….what is love? Anyone have an idea?" Ash raised his hand.

"Hmm? Ash, what do you think love is?" Ms. Braganza asked.

"Love is friendship. To have a friend, you have to love the person. Without love, you wouldn't even have any friends, so love is friendship." Dawn stared at him. Was he talking about her?

After class, Ash walked to May. He handed her a friendship band.

"Will you be my friend?" he asked. May grabbed the band and walked away.

Meanwhile, Dawn was confused about how she felt for Ash. Obviously, they were friends. But, she had this strange feeling of something more….she decided to ignore it.

"Hey, Dawn! They're having an assembly today after this class. It's for friendship day. I. Hate. Assemblies." Ash whispered to Dawn, who was to his left.

"You'll live through it." She replied. After Ms. Braganza's lecture about Shakespeare, it was time for the assembly. As May didn't know anyone, she followed Dawn, meaning Ash could talk to her some more.

"So, May, we're friends now, so no hard feelings, right?" he asked, only to be ignored. May was busy chatting with Dawn. "Girls." Ash sighed. They finally reached the auditorium, and sat on the floor.

"Welcome, everyone, to St. Xavier College Annual Friendship Day Assembly! Today, we will randomly choose two people to come up here and sing a song about friendship. And no backing out! Ready? Okay! Our first singer is… Ash Ketchum!" Mr. Maple announced

Ash groaned. He hated singing! "C'mon Ash, surely you can't be that bad of a singer." May said. Fine, Ash thought. He'd only sing for May. "And, our second singer is….Dawn Berlitz!"

"Ha. You're going down with me, dawn." Ash joked.

"Shut up. Just sing and get it over with." She said, dragging him to the stage.

"Okay. Sing a song about friendship!" Mr. Maple said. The two just stared at eachother. Ash didn't want to sing. He wouldn't. Dawn, however just sang to get it over with.

"Friends….are, very nice. And they, um, help you with…stuff." Dawn's lyrics eventually became better, and soon Ash joined in with his own lyrics.

"I've found someone…A very nice girl, an amazing friend! I've found someone!" Soon the whole college was singing along. _Is Ash singing about me?_ Dawn thought.

Eventually May became one of Ash and Dawn's friends. And Dawn realized what her strange feeling towards Ash was: love

She wanted to impress him, and, as a tomboy, she was sure her chances were below -1,000. May was much more girly, so maybe that's what Dawn needed to be. So, the next morning, she rummaged through her closet for something pink to wear.

"Jessica, can I borrow your pink dress?" She asked her roommate. Jessica eyed her.

"Sure."

Dawn put on the pink dress, pink heels and a yellow cardigan with a pink headband. She happily walked off to wear Ash and May were.

"Hey, guys! Don't I look just like May?" She exclaimed enthusiastically. She was wrong. She kind of looked like a rainbow unicorn threw up on her. Ash immediately laughed, while May tried to contain her laughter.

"Stop laughing, Ash." She said. Dawn immediately understood why Ash was laughing. She just wasn't pretty enough. She ran off.

"Oh great, Ash! Look what you did!" May said, running after her.

"I didn't do anything!" He insisted, following her. Finally, they reached where Dawn was.

"Dawn?" May gently asked.

"Dawn, are you wearing lipstick?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Jessica lent it to me. I'm going to kill her!" Ash hugged her, and May started to feel like this was a private moment she was intruding on. She started to leave when Ash grabbed her arm.

Later that day, Dawn decided to tell Ash how she felt. Dawn saw Ash near the gym. _This is it. I will_ _tell him that I like him._ Dawn thought. Before she could say it, however, he said:

"I love you." Dawn stared at him.

"I love you!" Dawn was about to say 'me too', when he added something else.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked.

"What? Who?" Dawn asked.

"May, of course. Who else?" Ash responded. So Ash _did_ like May. Like, he really liked her. Not wanting to come between them, Dawn nodded.  
"She'll love it."

"Yes! I'll tell her right now." Ash ran off to find May, leaving behind a heartbroken Dawn. How ironic that it started to rain then.

 **May's room**

It was lunchtime, and since May's father was the principal, she didn't have to eat lunch at the cafeteria or out of campus. She could come home and have a home-cooked lunch. She was eating a cookie when she heard some panting coming from her window. She headed over, and saw Ash trying to climb up.

"Ash, grab my arm." She said. She pulled him into his room, and how did he thank her?

"I like cookies." He said, grabbing and eating May's cookie.

"Hey! That was my cookie! You'll have to pay!" She said, jokingly. Ash smiled. "I already am going to pay. Because, I'm a nervous wreck already." Before May could ask why, he said the three magic words.

"I love you." May stared at him.

"May! Can you cook me some of your yummy club sandwiches?" Yikes! Mr. Maple was home!

"Gotta go." Ash said, slipping through the window.

"Ash! Wait! I like you too." Ash smiled.

 **The next day…**

"Have you heard? Dawn Berlitz is going home!" Ash didn't believe the rumors. His best friend wouldn't just go like this. But, he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Ash! Dawn is at the Violet Train Station. The rumors are true-she's going home!" May said.

"Then I'm ditching Ms. Braganza's class. I'm heading to the train station to try and stop her." Ash ran as fast as he could to the train station, with May at his heels. He someone wearing a plain white shirt and jeans and short blue hair on the train.

"DAWN!" He screamed. She turned around. Ash noticed a pink scarf tied loosely against her neck.

"Dawn, why are you going back to Goldenrod?" He asked.

"Dad's not feeling well, so mom asked me to come home. I'm going to do the rest of my college there. I won't come back." Another reason was so May and Ash could live a happy life without her.

"Dawn, please come back. I'll miss you. May will miss you!" Dawn interrupted Ash by putting out her hands. He smiled and did their special handshake. Dawn noticed May standing behind Ash. She held out her scarf, and May took it.

"I'll miss you." May said.

"Same here." Dawn said, as her train took off.

 _That's the day when I realized that maybe I came in between what could have been love for Ash and Dawn. I have a favor to ask of you, Dawn. Re-unite your father with Dawn Berlitz, your namesake. They would've been together if I hadn't come in the picture. Please, get them together. This is your mom's last wish, and I want you to fulfill it. Please, Dawn, help me. Dawn is at Camp Sunshine, she works as a counsellor there. It's an overnight summer camp, and lucky for you, it should be summer now. Camp Sunshine is in Olivine City. Please, re-unite Ash and Dawn._

 _Lots of love, your mom, May._

 **So, May wants her daughter to re-unite Dawn and Ash! Okay, I know I said Dawn Berlitz will be in the next chapter, but she'll actually be in the chapter AFTER that. Its okay, you can wait, right? BUT….do you think that Ash will let hid daughter go off to an overnight summer camp that easily? PLEASE R &R**


	4. Game Plan

After reading her mom's letter, Dawn knew she would go to Olivine City. She would go to Camp Sunshine. She would re-unite her daddy and her namesake. She showed the letter to her grandma. While she was reading it, Dawn was thinking of a plan to get the two together.

"Dawn, I'll also help you with May's request. But, your father is overprotective, you know that! How do you plan of running away to Olivine City?" Delia asked.

"Grandma, remember that time when daddy went to Unova, and we went to Cherrygrove City? Daddy wouldn't let us because it's far from Goldenrod, but he didn't notice when he came back! And, since daddy is that Pokemon Executive job-he travels to faraway regions to make sure people aren't doing illegal stuff with pokemon. And, he should be going to Hoenn soon for his next business trip. It's for all the summer, so we should easily be able to go to Olivine City!" Dawn said.

"Genius idea! But, does your father even remember Dawn?"

Ash came home from work, and the first thing his daughter asked was to play Horseback. Horseback was when Ash gave her a piggyback ride, and she'd say random stuff, and he'd have to say the first thing that came to his mind.

"Dawn, can I get some water first?" Ash said, as he started to drink some water.

"Okay, clouds?" "Dad, hurry up and drink! Clouds!"

"Sky"

"Roses"

"Flowers"

"Green"  
"Nature"  
"Dawn"  
"Berlitz"

Dawn stopped. The plan was working! "Who is this Dawn Berlitz?" She asked, as Ash put her down.

"Dawn was my great college friend. While other girls would put on make-up and jewelry, Dawn would put deodorant and play basketball. Other girls would wear dresses, and Dawn would wear a sports jacket and jeans. She…was a tomboy, and she, you mom and I were great friends." Ash said, smiling at the memory.

"Then why haven't I heard of her before?" little Dawn asked.

"I guess I kind of forgot about her."

 **Meanwhile, at Dawn's house….**

"Wow, Johanna! Look at your daughter!"  
"She's so pretty!"  
"I don't believe that she would have short hair. She has such long, waist-length, shiny hair!"  
"She looks very nice in make-up, jewelry, painted nails, and a party dress!"

"Dawn" He mother said, walking up to her. "Barry's waiting for you." Dawn smiled.

"Tell him the bride is taking her time. If he wants to see me he'll have to wait."

Finally, Dawn got ready. As she went down the stairs for her engagement, he mom suggested that the guests all sang.

"I have come to your house to take you away." Barry started.

"I have broken all he boundaries of love. My heart only beats for you. Listen to what it says! The groom has come! The groom has come!" he sang.

At Ash's house, Little Dawn was e-mailing May's letter to May's dad. She also dressed up exactly as the Big Dawn did when she left St. Xavier's college, so when her dad saw her, he'd be reminded of his friend. Back at Dawn Berlitz's house, she decided to add a sad touch to the song.

"You don't know the pain my heart has endured." Barry thought it was a comical lyric. He thought it meant 'I missed you and finally your here' but it meant literally meant the heartbreak she went through nine years ago. After the song, the two got engaged.

 **Back at Ash's house**

It was almost time for Dawn to sleep, and she was waiting for her dad to tuck her in. She was going to beg her dad to let her go to Camp Sunshine. He'd better say yes!

"Goodnight, Dawn." Finally! It took him forever to come!

"Daddy, there's an overnight summer camp in Olivine City. I want to go-"

"No. Dawn you're not going to a summer camp."

"But daddy please! They teach music and dance there, and you know how much I love that!"  
"NO! You are not going to a summer camp and that is IT!" Ash snapped.

Dawn pretended to cry.

"Sorry." He said. "But I don't want you to go there. You'll be perfectly fine here in Goldenrod. What's the need to go to that camp?" Ash turned off the lights, while Dawn was thinking of another plan.

The next day, Ash left for his work. In three hours, he'd have to go to the airport for his trip Hoenn.

"Mr. Ash K. and Mr. Barry, you have a call. I repeat, Mr. Ash and Mr. Barry" The two went to the phone area, where you could call someone or someone could call you.

"Mr. Ash, someone named Dawn is calling you. Your phone is on your left. Mr. Barry, someone named Dawn is calling you. Your phone is on the right."

 **Ash's conversation….with Dawn Berlitz!**

Dawn: Hello?

Ash: Hello, Dawn?

Dawn: I'm heading to Summer Camp in a couple of hours, okay? Since you're going to Hoenn for that trip, don't come back and get worried if I'm not there.

Ash: WHAT!? Dawn, I told you that you are not going there! If you say that one more time then I'll….slap you!

Dawn: What? Hav you gone mad?

 **Barry's conversation…with Dawn Ketchum!**

Barry: Hey, Dawn. How are you doing?

Dawn: I'm fine! Just I'm mad at you!

Barry: What! Honey, you're mad at me? What did I do?

Dawn: For last night

Barry: Huh? I'll end you some chocolates, honey. How 'bout that?

 _Dawn giggles and gives the phone to Delia._

Delia: Hello?

Barry: Dawn, I'm feeling lonely. Maybe a little kiss will help?

Delia: This is your MOM you're talking too!

Barry: Don't be silly, my mom already died.

The phones hang up, and Ash and Barry quickly realize they got the wrong call.

"Sorry 'bout that. You must have talked to my beautiful Dawn. She's my fiancé." Barry said.

"You must have talked to my eight-year-old daughter, Dawn." Ash said.

Little Dawn was packing her bags. She found a picture of Dawn Berlitz that was in May's letter. Dawn tenderly put it in her backpack. Her grandma was coming, too. They caught a bus to Olivine Town that night. Dawn was happy. This was only Part 1 of her plan to unite Ash and Dawn. Part 2 would happen tomorrow.

 **Sorry for this looong chapter, but I promise you guys that you'll meet Dawn Berlitz in the next chapter. Yes, she's engaged to Barry, but she still loves Ash. R &R  
**


	5. The Two Dawns Meet

**I just realized I have tons of typos in the chapters. I'll try to avid that. But, in this chapter Dawn Berlitz meets Dawn Ketchum! (Wink)**

"I am Mr. Almeda, the owner of Camp Sunshine! Okay, first, measure your weight in this scale next to me." Almeda, the owner of the camp said. One by one, the kids measured themselves.

"56 oz, oh, that's the average weight! 62, you should exercise more. 50….you should load up on food. 152….152! What a fat child!" Almeda looked up and saw Delia combing her hair.

"Hey! The maximum age is ten! Who let you in, grandma?" He asked. Delia didn't answer his question. Instead, she asked about the flag.

"Why is there a flag of Kanto here? There should be the national flag of Johto! After all, this is Johto, not Kanto. Also, where is the chapel….?"

"Grandma, I'm a native Kantonian and there's no 'praying in the morning' here!"

'What!?"

Meanwhile, Dawn was looking around for Dawn Berlitz. At Camp Sunshine, one counsellor would guide you through all the activities. Your counsellor would be randomly chosen. There were no cabins here, but instead, there was large, circus-like tents with a nice bed for each camper. Dawn's counselor was Dawn Berlitz.

Finally, she found her. The big Dawn had lots of colorful balloons, and all her campers rushed towards her, getting a round, shiny balloon. Finally, they all went away. Dawn had one last balloon, and saw 'lil Dawn walking towards her. She held out the balloon, but then a boy came and snatched it away!

"Oops. Sorry. Anyways, what's your name?" Dawn Berlitz asked.

"Dawn" 'lil Dawn replied.

"Hey that's my name!" Dawn B. said.

"Do you know why your parents named you that?"

"Um…probably cause they….liked the name? Do you know why your parents named you Dawn?"

"Probably because my parents liked you." Little Dawn headed to her tent, when Delia passed by. Realizing she passed by her son's college friend, she went back and pinched Dawn's cheek. _What a weird day._ Dawn thought. Dawn Berlitz and little Dawn quickly became like friends. One day, as she was checking to make sure her campers were in bed, Dawn Berlitz heard some noise coming from lil' Dawn's tent.

"God, please make daddy happy. And also, try to make him not miss me that much, because you know without me, he can't do anything. Okay?"

"Caught you." Little Dawn turned around and smiled.

"Oh! Miss Dawn!" she said.

"You only pray for your father, but not for you mom?" Dawn Berlitz asked.

"What can I ask for my mom?" Lil Dawn said.

"Why?"

"My mom is with God. She can ask for whatever she wants herself." 'Lil Dawn hugged a picture of her mother.

"Sleep tight, okay? Sweet dreams." She affectionately patted little Dawn's cheeks. Our big Dawn went to her cabin. She, too, was a fan of the Nisha Show, which is what was on the TV at that time.

"Hi guys! Welcome to the Nisha Show, yo! Tonight, we're coming to you live from Goldenrod City! Like always, we do something new and different. This episode's theme is….Love Messages!" The crowd gasped and started to cheer.

"Okay! Messages! Anyone have any messages?"

"I have one!" A young girl appeared next to Nisha.

"Your name?" Nisha asked.

"Samantha."

"Who is this message for?"

"Lisa, my friend. Lisa, I don't want to be your friend anymore. You're obnoxious and annoying and I have had my limit with you!" Dawn gasped. Talk about rude!

"Nice! Anymore messages?" Nisha asked.

"I have one!"

"Great! Come here, and say your message." Nisha said, directing the person to where the camera was. As soon as the person faced the screen, Dawn leaned to her right to get her TV remote to raise the volume, her face away from the screen.

"Um, my message is for Dawn." Dawn recognized that voice. It belonged to Ash. She faced the screen, with tears in her eyes.

"Dawn, I really miss you. Come back. I love you and you know I can't do anything without you. Come back or else-Just come back." Did Ash really feel this way about her?

"Who is this Dawn?" Nisha asked.

"Dawn is my eight-year-old daughter. She went to some summer camp in Olivine City." Dawn's eyes grew wide. Sad that his message wasn't for her, but…was the little Dawn, her camper, Ash's daughter? Dawn ran to little Dawn's tent. She was sleeping with a picture of her mom.

The big Dawn gingerly pulled the picture out of little Dawn's hands. She turned it over….it was a picture of May. Ash and May got married, May died, and this Dawn was Ash's daughter…Dawn hugged the picture and started to cry.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry-next chapter will come soon. In that chapter, Ash meets Big Dawn! Or Dawn Berlitz! That's basically the main chapter of this story. R &R!**


	6. The Match

**Okay, back to….wait, what chapter is this? Never mind. But, in this chapter….Ash meets his friend Dawn! Yay! Don't worry, it'll happen closer to the beginning then the end. Okay, back to the show! Er, story!**

Ash came home from his trip, and found that his daughter went to that camp. That's why he told her to come back on the Nisha Show, but she must have not listened or not cared. Ash decided to get her himself. He knew she said a camp in Olivine City, and he thought she said Camp Sunshine, so he looked up directions to it. Also, it didn't help that his mom acted irresponsible by taking Dawn with her!

Soon, Ash packed his bags and went in his car. The total drive would be about four hours. "Dawn, why do you always do this?" he asked.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, our big Dawn was helping her campers with an arts-and-crafts project. Four hours later, someone came into the room they were in.

"DAWN!" The person said. Both Dawns turned around, and to their delight, they saw Ash! 'Lil Dawn was happy because now it would be easier to get the two together. Older Dawn was happy because she saw him.

Ash noticed his friend Dawn, too. They walked to eachother, and did their special handshake. Then, Ash hugged her. "What happened to your short hair?" he asked.

"I grew it." She replied.

"And…are you wearing jewelry?" Dawn pulled apart from him and nodded.

"Um, guys, this is my great friend Ash." She lamely said.

"I originally came here to get my daughter, but she can stay here. And so will I." Ash said. Both Dawns and Delia were happy to hear this.

After the arts-and-crafts activity, everyone got to go outside. _Time for Part 2 of my_ _plan!_ 'Lil Dawn thought. She and another boy started to fight (basically, it was grabbing eachother's hair and trying to pull it off) Ash quickly pulled his daughter away, and the big Dawn did the same to the boy.

"Jerry, you know it's wrong to hit a girl!" She scolded.

"I know, but she said that girls can play basketball! And they can't!" Jerry said.

"Girls CAN play Basketball! Wouldn't you play it, Ms. Dawn? You'd always beat my dad!" The whole crowd laughed.

"I wouldn't always lose, sometimes I would." Ash said.

"Ash, you'd always lose." Older Dawn corrected.

"Dawn, don't lie in front of these little kids." Ash said.

"What!? Fine. I challenge you to a basketball match right now." She said.

"Okay, but this time I won't lose. I've been practicing for eight years." He said, playfully slapping her.

"You always say you won't lose." She said, playfully slapping him back.

"We'll see." He said, playfully slapping her silly. The two started to fight Jerry-Dawn style, when Delia pulled them apart.

"Okay! This is the Ash vs. Dawn Basketball match!" Almeda announced at the basketball court.

"The boys want Ash to win, and the girls obviously want to Dawn to win. Who will win?" Delia, who was next to him, muttered that Dawn better win.

"Nice earrings." Ash told Dawn. The match quickly started, and Ash scored a point! He was about to shoot the ball, when Dawn stole it from him, but then her earring fell. She bent down to pick it up, leaving the ball at er feet so she could put it back on. But, Ash then grabbed it and made the basket. This time, he was dribbling the ball and jumped to make the basket, when Dawn tripped him and made the basket herself. Now she had a point!

"Hey! If you don't know how to play by the rules, then don't cheat!" He said.

"Hey! Don't call me a cheater!" She said.

He pushed his hand in his hair, shoving his elbow in Dawn's face. "We'll see."

Dawn, who had the basketball, pretended to shove it in Ash's face. "We'll see."

The next activity was free-style. Normally, the campers could do anything they wanted, but our 'basketball' Dawn had a different idea.

"Kids, your moms have complained that you guys don't write to them. So everyone has to write a letter to your mom." She said. 'Lil dawn was helping pass out the paper and pencils. "Dawn, you also write a letter-" Dawn Berlitz stopped talking. She forgot that that Dawn didn't have a mom. 'Lil Dawn went outside, and was staring at a picture of her mom.

"May was a very nice person." Dawn looked up to see her counsellor Dawn.

"You look exactly like her. The same eyes, the same face…May was always a very nice person, and so are you. You guys are exactly alike." She said. 'Lil Dawn hugged her and cried a little

Ash watched this all from his tent. His daughter seemed to confide a lot in his close friend. "Seeing that, I don't feel like this family is missing someone. She makes this family complete, dear." Ash was startled to see his mom spying on him. "She makes this family complete." Delia repeated.

She went to go talk with Dawn Berlitz. "Dawn." Delia said. "Sometimes, we cannot control how we feel. And that doesn't mean we should hide these feelings in our heart. Go tell him, Dawn. Go tell him how you feel." Dawn looked at Delia.

"Sometimes, before telling someone how you feel, you need to think if your heart might break." She said.

 _ **1 hour later….**_

It was time for the Camp Picture. All the campers and counsellor were sitting on bleachers, waiting for Almeda to take the picture. 'Lil dawn sat next to the older Dawn.

"Say CHEESE!" Almeda said, taking the picture. "Now, how about we get one with just the two Dawns, okay?" 'Lil Dawn sat in older Dawn's lap.

"Hmm…something isn't right…." Almeda muttered. Ash sat next to Dawn. His friend, Dawn. "Is it right now?" He asked, putting his arm around his friend.

"Perfect." SNAP! The three stood up "Now, one with just Ash and Dawn. His friend, Dawn." Almeda said.

"Um, Almeda, you took a lot of pictures, and-"

"Dawn, it's just one picture." Ash said. Dawn turned to leave, but Ash grabbed her long hair. She turned around. SNAP!

 _ **At Dawn's House….**_

Barry was gazing at a picture of his engagement. This particular picture was his favorite. He had grabbed Dawn's long hair, and she turned to face him. Then the picture was taking. Johanna was there, also.

"Doesn't Dawn look beautiful, mother-in-law?" Barry asked.

"Everyone know that you look at her pictures because you miss her. Besides, it's only summer, and the wedding is in December. You have months to wait before I become your mother-in-law! Why don't you just go on a business trip or something? Dawn isn't coming back for a long time" Johanna suggested.

"No. I'm not leaving this place. Because, I think that Dawn doesn't me." He replied. Johanna ignored him.

"She doesn't, right?" He asked.

"Barry-you're being crazy." Johanna left the room.

"She didn't answer." He muttered.

 **Okay, I think we have one super-long chapter or two chapters until the story is complete. THANK YOU SO MUCH to AshxDawnaddicted for reviewing! Next chapter: coming soon!**


	7. Camp Surprise

**Okay, guys! I decided that this won't be the last chapter. This is the second-to-last one. It might be boring and short, but the last chapter will be AMAZING! I hope….**

"Miss Dawn?" 'Lil Dawn asked.

"Hey! What's up?" She replied.

"Miss Dawn, how come you lost to Dad in the basketball match? You always would beat him." She said.

"Probably because I wasn't wearing tennis shoes and I stupidly put the ball down while trying to put on my earrings." Dawn nonchalantly said.

"What was mom like?" Dawn looked at her camper. Normally, she'd cry at the mention of May, but now, she her eyes were shining enthusiastically.

"Well, May was very kind, and a good cook. She stood up for what she thought was right, never made fun of anyone, and was an amazing friend-"

"Like you." 'Lil Dawn said.

"Thanks. If May was here, she'd be really proud of you." Dawn said. 'Lil Dawn was hugging her.

"Okay, campers! We're going outside for our next activity. Ash, Delia, can you help separate the kids in two teams?" Dawn said. "We're going to play Capture the Flag. Follow me." Dawn went out near the entrance gate.

"Okay, guys. There will be two teams, and…." She stopped. She heard thunder.

"Dawn, it's going to rain." Ash looked around and saw a small wooden hut. "Let's go there until the rains stops!" Everyone followed him there, but to their dismay, the hut had a few holes, so the rainwater leaked in. Noticing buckets, Delia made an announcement.

"Kids! Grab the buckets, and try to catch the rain so we won't get wet!"

"Mom, have you seen Dawn?" Ash asked.

"She's right here." Delia said, pointing to his daughter.

"No the other one." He turned around and saw her walking in.

"Finally! Where were you?" he asked. She was about to say something, when they heard a thud. Someone banged their head against the small door. That person came in.

"Dawn, is _this_ your summer camp?" He asked. It was Barry. Dawn looked at Ash with a look saying sorry.

"Hey-I know you! Telephone Man!" He said to Ash, referring to the telephone incident where they talked to the wrong Dawns. Barry looked at Ash's daughter.

"Is that your Dawn?" He asked. Ash looked at Dawn Berlitz.

"Yes." He said, looking at her. "She is my Dawn."

Ash walked out to a gazebo, only to be followed by his friend Dawn. Upon noticing her, he knelt down.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. The two waltzed for some time when Dawn stopped. She caressed his face with her hand, and noticed her engagement ring. She remembered that she was engaged to Barry, although she loved Ash. She backed away, and ran off. She suddenly stopped, and felt someone cover her eyes with his hand. _Ash_.

"I love you." She sobbed. "I love you so much."

"Hey, relax. I love you too." She recognized that voice. It wasn't Ash's. She turned around and saw Barry.

 **No, Barry did not see that dance, but he's friendly with Ash. Sorry for the super-short chapter. Hopefully the next one will make up for this. R &R**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. The next-and the last chapter is due soon. Please R &R!**


	8. The (Big) Best Day Ever!

**The last chapter has come at last! Thanks to AshxDawnaddicted for reviewing! Let's get on with the show! Or story!**

Barry had his own tent, since he arrived at camp. Since there was no gym, he was bench-pressing the iron board, but 'lil Dawn was on it. She also became friends with him, despite that he was going to take the older Dawn away.

"Barry, I don't think that you're marrying the right girl." She said.

Barry stopped bench pressing and sat up. "Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Because, you're so handsome! But….Miss Dawn isn't that pretty! You're so handsome, that you can get any girl! But Miss Dawn…." 'Lil Dawn shook her. This was her attempt the break the two apart.

"Hmm…you're right. She isn't that pretty. But then, I'll need someone else….how about you?" He joked.

"Me!? No, no, no, no, no!" She said.

"What's the matter? Am I that ugly?" Barry replied. The two were laughing when older Dawn came.

"Barry." She said. "I want to get married tonight."

'Lil Dawn, crying, ran to her tent. She looked at the picture of her mom.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I failed you." She started crying, when Ash came.

"Dawn, don't cry." He said.

"Miss Dawn said she's getting married...tonight! " Ash hugged her, but he felt like crying, too. How could the girl he love just plan on leaving like that?

 _ **That evening…**_

Our elder Dawn was walking away from the camp, to go home, but she met all her campers, Ash and Delia. They were at the long, wooden path that connected the camp and the entry gate. 'Lil Dawn walked up to her and hugged her. Delia patted her shoulder, and as Dawn turned to leave….

"Dawn." She turned and saw Ash walking to her. "Dawn, eight years ago, you gave this to May when she was starting a new life." He said, handing her the pink scarf she gave to May when she left St. Xavier College.

"Today, I'm giving you this scarf since you're the one starting this new life. I'm sure that you and Ash will live a happy life." He said.

"Barry." She corrected. "His name is Barry." With one last look at Ash, she walked to the entry gate, where Barry and his car were waiting.

Ash went to his tent, feeling more sad than ever. His love just left him. She was marrying someone else. It might have been his imagination, but he saw May walk up to him. She covered his eyes, and he saw Dawn.

"When you close your eyes, she is always there. Why are you letting her go so easily?"

May asked, disappearing. Ash knew what he had to do. He, Delia and his daughter drove to Dawn's house. Meanwhile, the bride was all decked up for her wedding. It was happening at her house, since her home was so big. She was upstairs, in her room's balcony. Meanwhile, downstairs was Ash, Delia, and Dawn. They had come to attend the wedding. Somehow, his daughter disappeared. He went to look for her, but found his friend Dawn instead.

He walked to her and did their special handshake. "Have fun with Ash, Dawn." Dawn didn't know if he was really confusing Barry's name with his or not, but this managed to make her smile. Ash went downstairs, and to his delight, found his daughter.

Soon, Johanna went to get Dawn for the wedding. When they were going down the stairs, Dawn stopped. She looked at Ash, who was looking at her. The two, with tears in their eyes, longingly stared at each other.

"Dawn, come on. Let's go." Johanna said, pulling her by the arm, but Dawn stayed put on the stairs. Barry followed Dawn's gaze, and realized what was happening. He walked up to Dawn, and with great force, pulled her down the stairs. He came to a stop, and made sure she was in front of him, but Dawn noticed they weren't on the wedding area. For some reason, Barry had dragged her _away_ from the wedding area.

"Dawn, You know that I always saw love in you. In your smile, in your eyes, in laughs….I assumed it was for me, but it isn't. You're crazy! You only love him. Ever since you understood love , knew love , you only loved him. Ash was your first love . And you were going to marry me just so _I'd_ be happy? Silly, how can I come in between this love ? It was never mine. And besides, someone told me I'm so handsome, that I can get anyone. Go. Go tell him how you feel." Barry said.

Dawn smiled and nodded. She turned around, and saw Ash, tears on his face because she was getting married to someone else. She walked towards him, and they hugged eachother with so much love.

 _ **Ash and Dawn got married. Here's what happend after...**_

Everyone was happy that Ash and Dawn married. Especially Barry and little Dawn. In fact, they evens sang a song about it:

" He has come to your house to take you away. He has broken all the boundaries of love. His heart beats only for you, listen to what it says; The groom has come, the groom has come. Ash has come for Dawn, the true groom has come."

'Lil Dawn hugged her parents. Finally, she hadn't failed May after all! Suddenly, she saw May on the stairs. She smiled and gave her daughter a thumbs up. Dawn happily smiled and gave her a thumbs-up back. _Finally,_ she thought. _We're a happy family once again._

 **The END! Did you enjoy it or was it to confusing? Please R &R and of favorite. Finally, Ash and Dawn are re-united! Somethings happen, you won't understand :)**


End file.
